Wrath of the Twilight Kitsune (Old Version)
by AJTREY
Summary: Harry falls into a different time and learns a lot about what he is. Better summary inside
1. Down the Rabbit Hole & What was Found

Summary: While visiting Tokyo, Japan with his 'family', a strange force overcomes Harry Potter and sends him plummeting down the mysterious Bone Eater's Well. Now he's 500 hundred years in the past with a whole new look and a brand new outlook on life and now Dumbledore, the Weasley's, and Granger had better look out, because hell hath no fury like a Twilight Kitsune scorned.

Members of the main pairing, broken up into story (Names in parenthesis are aliases)

"Harry Potter"

Harry Potter/Cedric Diggory

"Inuyasha"

Sesshomaru/Kouga/Naraku/the Great Dog Demon/Inuyasha/Bankotsu

"X-Men"

Scott Summers (Cyclops)/Robert 'Bobby' Drake (Iceman)/Warren Worthington III (Angel)/Dr. Henry 'Hank' McCoy (Beast)/Calvin Rankin (Mimic)/Alexander 'Alex' Summers (Havok)/James Howlett (Logan; Wolverine)/Sean Cassidy (Banshee)/Piotr 'Peter' Rasputin (Colossus)/Longshot/Remy LeBeau (Gambit)/Samuel 'Sam' Guthrie (Cannonball)/Nathan Summers (Cable)/Jonothon Starsmore (Chamber)/Jean-Paul Beaubier (Northstar)/James Proudstar (Warpath)/Roberto 'Bobby' da Costa (Sunspot)/Namor McKenzie (Namor)/Douglas Ramsey (Cypher)/Nathaniel Gray (X-Man)/James 'Jaime' Madrox (Multiple Man)/Joshua 'Josh' Foley (Elixir)/Julian Keller (Hellion)/Julio Richter (Rictor)/Gaveedra Seven (Shatterstar)/Michael Pointer (Omega)

"Kingdom Hearts"

Sora/Riku/Terra/Ventus/Xemnas/Saix/Axel/Roxas

"Final Fantasy Series"

Zack Fair/Cloud Strife/Sephiroth/Squall Leonhart/Tidus/Vaan/Snow Villiers/Hope Estheim/Noel Kreiss

"Yu Yu Hakusho"

Yoko/Hiei/Touya/Jin/Yusuke/Karasu

"Twilight"

Jacob Black/Sam Uley/Paul Lahote/Jared Cameron/Seth Clearwater/Quil Ateara V/Embry Call/Jasper Hale/Emmett Cullen/Edward Cullen/Carlisle Cullen

"Dragonball Series"

Vegeta/Goku/Gohan/Goten/Trunks/Gogeta/Vegito/Gotenks/Broly/Yamcha/Tien Shinhan

"Avengers"

Anthony 'Tony' Stark (Iron Man)/Thor Odinson (Thor)/Steven 'Steve' Rogers (Captain America)/Clinton 'Clint' Barton (Hawkeye)/T'Challa (Black Panther)/Dane Whitman (Black Knight)/Simon Williams (Wonder Man)/Wendell Vaughn (Quasar)/Peter Parker (Spider-Man)/Robert Reynolds (Sentry)/Amadeus Cho/James Barnes (Winter Soldier)/Richard Rider (Nova)/Noh-Varr (Protector)/Brian Braddock (Captain Britain)/Eugene 'Flash' Thompson (Venom)/Richard 'Rick' Jones (A-Bomb)/Mar-Vell (Captain Marvel)/Loki Laufeyson (Loki)/Daimon Hellstrom (Hellstorm)/Genis-Vell (Photon)/Skaar/Leonard Sampson (Doc Sampson)

"The Avengers Academy"

Dr. Henry 'Hank' Pym (Giant-Man)/Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver)/Vance Astrovik (Justice)/Robert 'Robbie' Baldwin (Speedball)/Brandon Sharper (Striker)/Johnathon Gallo (Richochet)/Kevin Masterson (Thunderstrike)

"Young Avengers"

Dorrek VIII (Theodore 'Teddy' Altman; Hulkling)/William 'Billy' Kaplan (Wiccan)/Thomas Shepherd (Speed)

"New Avengers"

Stephen Strange (Doctor Strange)/Daniel 'Danny' Rand (Iron Fist)/Matthew 'Matt' Murdock (Daredevil)

"The Future Foundation"

Jonathan 'Johnny' Storm (Human Torch)/Reed Richards (Mister Fantastic)/Alexander Power (Alex Power)/Franklin Richards/Jack Power (Mass Master)

"The Runaways"

Chase Stein (Talkback)/Victor Mancha

"The Authority"

Apollo/Lucas (Midnighter)

"Justice League"

Kal-El (Clark Kent; Superman)/Bruce Wayne (Batman)/Barry Allen (The Flash)/Hal Jordan (Green Lantern)/Arthur Curry (Aquaman)/Oliver 'Ollie' Queen (Green Arrow)/Raymond 'Ray' Palmer (Atom)/Carter Hall (Hawkman)/Ronald Raymond (Firestorm)/Nathaniel Heywood (Citizen Steel)/Kent V. Nelson (Doctor Fate)/Guy Gardner (Green Lantern)/Scott Free (Mister Miracle)/Michael Carter (Booster Gold)/Nathaniel Adam (Captain Atom)/Solis (Lightray)/Hugh Dawkins (Tasmanian Devil)/Raymond Terrill (The Ray)/Bernhard 'Buddy' Baker (Animal Man)/Albert Rothstein (Atom Smasher)/Todd Rice (Obsidian)/Damon Matthews/Daniel Cassidy (Blue Devil)/Kyle Rayner (Green Lantern)/Connor Hawke (Green Arrow)/Zauriel/Jason Blood/Brion Markov (Geo-Force)/Mikaal Tomas (Starman)/Hector Hall (Doctor Fate)/Daniel Hall (The Sandman)

"Teen Titans"

Richard 'Dick' Grayson (Nightwing)/Roy Harper (Red Arrow)/Henry 'Hank' Hall (Hawk)/Garfield Logan (Beast Boy)/Jason Todd (Red Hood)/Bartholomew Allen II (Impulse)/Frederick 'Freddy' Freeman (Captain Marvel Jr.)/Timothy 'Tim' Drake (Red Robin)/Kon-El (Superboy)/Amon Tomaz (Osiris)/Edward Bloomburg (Red Devil)/Jaime Reyes (Blue Beetle)/Ch'al Andar (Golden Eagle)

"Supernatural"

Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester

"The Lord of the Rings"

Aragorn II Ellesar/Legolas

"Charmed"

Christopher Halliwell/Wyatt Halliwell/Leo Wyatt

"Bleach"

Ichigo Kurosaki/Byakuya Kuchiki/Renji Abarai/Toshio Hitsugaya/Shuhei Hisagi/Jushiro Ukitake

"The Mortal Instruments"

Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland

"The Infernal Devices"

William Herondale/Jem Carstairs

"True Blood"

Eric Northman/Godric

"The Vampire Diaries"

Stefan Salvatore/Damon Salvatore/Tyler Lockwood

"Vampire Knight"

Kaname Kuran/Zero Kiryu/Ichiru Kiryu

"Vampire Academy"

Dimitri Belikov

"The Kane Chronicles"

Anubis/Horus

"Percy Jackson and the Olympians"

Zeus/Poseidon/Ares/Apollo/Hermes/Dionysus/Hades/Percy Jackson/Luke Castellan/Jason Grace/Leo Valdez/Will Solace

"The Wheel of Time"

Rand al'Thor

"The Sword of Truth"

Richard Cypher

"Thundercats (2011 Version)"

Lion-O/Tygra/Leo

If you don't like slash, mpreg, or anything like that, then don't read. If you don't like large pairings, then don't read. I will not stop this story for anything short of life-threatening injury or death.

Warnings: Slash, mpreg; Good Voldemort; evil Dumbledore; Dumbledore bashing; Hermione bashing; Ron bashing; Ginny bashing; Molly bashing; Kagome bashing; Onigumo bashing; Some light side bashing; some dark side bashing

For the pairing, it is large, but that is for two main reasons. The first is that the characters I picked are, in my opinion, strong in some form of magic and thus, if they are turned into demons, they will be even stronger. Second, generally I have chosen people who represent both "light" and "darkness".

In regards to this story's place, it starts a few weeks before episode 75 in the Inuyasha series, after the fourth book, but before the fifth book in the Harry Potter series

In this story, Gogeta, and Vegito are separate entities from Goku and Vegeta

Finally, a disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY. This includes, but is not limited to, the characters, the settings, pretty much everything, except for the pairing. Also, I make no monetary gains from this story whatsoever.

Due to an interesting review, I must state that this story is NOT supposed to be a rewrite of Kiera27's The Midnight Bloodline (insert Underline under the NOT and under the title). However, this story has been inspired by Kiera27 and I do owe quite a bit to him as his stories inspired me to begin my writing, not necessarily for this story, as I just stated, but many of my other pieces. Again, this story is NOT a rewrite, but a creative interpretation.

Chapter 1

Harry followed his 'family' up the shrine steps with a sigh, thinking about what had happened recently. It had seemed like a good stroke of fortune when Vernon came home with the news that he had been chosen by his company, Grunnings, to go to Tokyo to try to convince a smaller, local company to invest money into Grunnings so that they could produce better quality drills. Because they were here for a full week, and since Vernon's meeting wasn't until later that week, they, or rather Petunia, had decided that they would go out and experience some of the local culture. So now they found themselves at the closest shrine to the hotel, a measly three blocks away, and already the two fat whales were complaining about the exercise, making Harry roll his eyes.

Unlike the others, Harry was actually interested in this shrine. Ever since Vernon had announced the trip two weeks ago, Harry had spent nearly every minute he could at the library, driven by some invisible call to read everything he could about the region and its legends and myths. The tale of the Shikon Jewel, or the Jewel of Four Souls, as some liked to call it, was his favorite. He had decided that he could not wait until they got to such a powerful sight, both spiritually and magically.

When they reached the top of the steps, the Dursley's headed towards the house. Before Harry could follow them, however, he was enraptured by a song that drew him like that of a siren. He walked, not by his own volition, towards the large cherry blossom tree that was in the completely opposite direction of the main household.

When he got close enough to the tree, he put his hand on the tree, caressing it, feeling its natural magic mixing and melding with his, leaving a pleasant tingle over his skin. In addition to that, the song that had been there previously had disappeared, to be replaced by one that was much softer, gentler. It was this song that drew him towards another magical signature, this one coming from a small building near the side of the shrine. Before he could stop himself, his feet started to move him ever closer towards the building. When he reached the door, his hands, also driven by the song, pushed the door open and his feet led him towards the indention in the ground, which his mind realized was a well, and thus, that this building was a well house that glowed with power. As his feet drew closer to the edge, he began to lean over slightly, as the song began to pound in his ears.

Just as he reached the end of the walk, a light began to glow at the bottom of the well, and as Harry watched it, it grew closer to him, until the light enveloped him. When the light disappeared, Harry was no longer standing there, and the well house looked like Harry had not been there at all. The only thing that could be heard was a loud screaming sound that seemed to emanate from the well followed by a black cloud that quickly faded.

When Harry came to, he realized that he was lying on damp soil, which he realized had to be at the bottom of the well, he felt rather strange, as if everything he knew he had had was rearranged into a different order.

When he looked up, however, he received a shock, for there, hanging above his head, was a bright, clear sky. This shocked him for two reasons. The first was that the sky had been overcast at the shrine when they had arrived there and the second reason was that he recalled that there had been a roof over the mouth of the shrine. Looking around, trying to find a way out of the well. As luck would have it, there were some long vines which he used to climb to the top, a feat that proved to be too easy for him, proven by the fact that he was not even tired yet.

When he reached the top and when he had escaped the well, he was certain that this was most definitely not where he was supposed to be nor most likely not when either. Around the well, there were trees, as far as the eye could see. The gentle wind swept down through the boughs of the trees and with it came the smell of thousands of different animals and even the smell of humans off in the distance, the latter of which offended Harry's senses rather badly, as the smell was quite unpleasant. This caused his body to freeze, as the thought that his own body, something which, last time he had checked, was human. The idea that he could repulsed by the very thing that he was, or so he thought, shocked him. In addition, his sense of smell had never been what could be considered passable due to the influence of the cleaning chemicals his aunt had forced him to use in his childhood. The other thing that really got him was that he ranked the smell of humans as slightly below that of animals, almost as if his mind no longer recognized him as a member of the human race, but as something higher, more important.

At that exact moment, almost as if that realization triggered it, he felt this intense, psychological need to check his reflection, so he closed his mind and allowed his senses to guide him. He turned his head in the direction that he heard rushing water, his ears twitching as he listened for any disturbance in the surrounding area. When he finally picked up the near silent gurgle of running water, he was off, running towards the water as quickly as he could, never truly noticing just how quickly he was running, the need to look at his body overcoming his other senses and needs.

When he reached the stream, he stooped over the edge, prepared for the worst…

But what he saw was most definitely not what he expected.

The first thing he noticed was the two fluffy, foxlike ears on the top of his head. The two were as black as the hair that surrounded him; hair that had miraculously grown longer, so long in fact that Harry estimated that, were he standing, it would reach down halfway down his back.

He also noticed that his eyes were the same color, but now they were shaped like an animal's, and he also noticed that he was seeing this all without glasses, which led him to assume that his eyesight, which had always been horrible, had somehow been fixed… like magic! In addition, his face had become more aristocratic and also much more feminine. He now had high cheekbones, thin eyebrows, long lashes, full, totally kissable lips, and slightly tilted, almond shaped eyes that looked much bigger on his face than before.

Finally, the most important change that he noticed was the one that dictated every single facet of his life-his scar. Only it wasn't the scar that he had carried for the past 14 years. That scar was gone, replaced instead by a different one, that of a black rose and a red rose in full bloom with a ribbon wrapped around their stems, connecting them, with a star and a crescent moon intertwined directly overhead.

Having seen all of this made Harry slightly afraid of what the rest of his body, though he needn't have, as the changes there were not as bad as the ones on his head. He saw that he was only a littler smaller, about 5'5, if he had to take a rough guess, though he remembered that he hadn't been that much taller before, roughly about 5'6. His hands were more feminine and his nails were longer, almost like they were claws. As he continued to stare at the mirror image of himself, he got his next big surprise… he had nine tails, all flowing about him, four of them black as his hair, four white as snow, and the ninth was just added to the overall weirdness, something that he was used to. In addition, for the briefest of moments, he saw wings on his back, each pure white.

His clothes had also changed. Instead of Dudley's old, ugly castoffs, there was instead a lovely silk kimono with a beautiful floral pattern consisting of roses wrapped around his body. This only seemed to emphasize his new femininity, but it did nothing to hide the slight muscles that he had on his arms and his legs. Don't get him wrong, he still looked like a boy, but he was the most effeminate male that ever existed.

"It's amazing what a little magic can do… isn't it Harrison?"

Harry whirled around to find two people walking towards him, one a woman, the other a man. The woman was young with teal hair, green eyes, and light-colored clothes. The man next to her had no hair, red eyes, like those of Voldemort, and wearing dark-colored clothes.

Harry shrunk back and asked, "Who are you? What do you want with me?"

The woman stepped forward and said, "We mean you no harm Harrison. We simply want to talk to you. My name is Musume and this is Musako. We have been waiting to contact you until we were sure that you were safe."

Harry looked at her and asked, "Safe? You call this safe? Where were you when I needed you when I was a child?"

Musako looked at him and said, "The reason we can only help now is because of the old man. His protections prevented anyone with even the slightest bit of magical power from finding you."

Harry sighed and said, "So I was right. Dumbledore is not to be trusted.

They nodded and Harry said, "So, where are we… when are we? What am I? What's going on?"

Before either of them could answer, however, Harry's magic flew to his command in a wordless and wandless Tempus spell, which was able to tell the caster not only the time, but also the location and even the year. Needless to say, Harry was shocked when he read what the spell said.

Inuyasha's Forest. June 14, 1500. 12:00 PM.

Harry sighed and said, "Well, I guess that that answers that question. I'm in Japan and I look like some kind of plushy toy fox. Just great."

He turned to the other two and said, "Explain, please. What am I missing?"

(Vision)

Images flash by, images of pyramids, gardens, crowns, sand, and two young men, one with dark hair, one with no hair. Both are laughing at something. A feeling of longing.

In the Present

In Gringotts Bank, in a large hall far beneath the a book opened and the quill that was resting in the ink fountain rose up and began to write under the name Harry Potter. A goblin walked into the room at that moment and gasped, running towards the book. Noticing the name that was on the top of the page, he rang a bell and called a goblin to him. He said, "Tell Griphook to come to the Hall of Lineages. Tell him to bring several owls, parchment, and several quills." The goblin nodded and ran from the room. The Goblin still within the room looked back at the book and said, "This is going to be troublesome

End of Chapter.


	2. Meeting Sesshomaru and A Human Wench

A big gigantic thanks to those people who have read and alerted/favorited my story, especially to HeidiFox, who is a favorite reader of mine. This is for you.

Also, I am making the Great Dog Demon's first name Toga and his last name (and those of his sons) will be Taisho. Koga's last name will be Okami, which is Japanese for wolf, and Naraku's last name will be Miasma, in honor of his favorite weapon.

Update 12/19:

Due to an interesting review, I must state that this story is NOT supposed to be a rewrite of Kiera27's The Midnight Bloodline (insert Underline under the NOT and under the title). However, this story has been inspired by Kiera27 and I do owe quite a bit to him as his stories inspired me to begin my writing, not necessarily for this story, as I just stated, but many of my other pieces. Again, this story is NOT a rewrite, but a creative interpretation.

Warnings: This chapter contains mention of abuse

Chapter 2

Harry looked around the area surrounding the river and looked stunned. It was no surprise of course, considering what he had just been told.

_Flashback_

_Musume sat down, followed by Musako and finally Harry. Musako started, "Why don't we start with what you know. Then we will fill in the rest of the information that we are able to."_

_Harry nodded and said, "I know that I was supposedly born to Lily and James Potter on July 31, 1980. I have been told that my father was a pureblooded wizard while my mother was a muggleborn witch, though now I'm not so sure. I know that my 'family' was attacked on Halloween a year later and that while Lily and James were murdered; I survived, becoming the Boy-Who-Lived. I know that I was sent to Petunia and Vernon Dursley, where I was abused for 10 years until I received my Hogwarts letter. There, I was subjected to the stares and the gossip and the hurt. That's about all I know."_

_Musume and Musako looked at each other and said, "Well, there isn't much for us to add then. Unfortunately, we do not know who your true parents are, or whether or not you truly are a Potter, but we do know that the old man prevented us from finding you. As for why you are here, it is because we wish to train you to prepare to defeat the Dark Lord."_

_"Voldemort," Harry stated._

_Musume intervened here and said, "In time, perhaps. But for now, the Dark Lord we refer to is Dumbledore."_

_Harry nodded and said, "That makes sense."_

_They looked at each other and said, "There's something else. Your magic was, and still is, bound."_

_Harry looked at them and said, "Dumbledore bound my magic. Is he insane? That could have killed me."_

_Musako shook his head and said, "Yes, but he only did a small part of the bindings on your magical core. The rest were done by your parents, whoever they might be. You see, you lived amongst humans, who do not know of the existence of demons, and demon law states that any child born to a demon who lives in that circumstance must live with enough of their power bound that their demonic appearance disappears, as they are unable to control it. That block disappears when the demon reaches the age of 15, as it is assumed that they are able to control their demonic powers better. In addition to that, all parents of demonic children are required to perform a ritual that will lock away portions of their magical core equal to the amount of mates that they have."_

_"So, my parents did this to me?_

_They nodded and Harry saw red._

_End Flashback_

Musume and Musako looked around the area, watching Harry in the middle of it meditating, trying to contain his energy, then at each other, each thinking the same thing. _If that is what he can do with only a fraction of his energy, just imagine what he can do with the full, unbound mass. This is going to be truly interesting._

Harry was going over what he knew. He was in Japan, obviously, in its Feudal Era. Most of the legends he had read about this region came from this time, and his experiences in the Wizarding World told him that every legend has a basis in reality. His new appearance, combined with what Musako and Musume had told him, led him to guess that he was what they called a youkai, a demon, something that should have freaked him out, but it didn't, most likely because he was so used to things like this happening to him. It also explained his adversity to humanity, not that he had had many favorable things to say about them before mind you. Really, he found the situation to be rather pleasant, especially considering the fact that he had a much larger magical core than he had originally thought and he was able to do wandless and wordless magic.

It was about this time that Harry realized that he was hungry and he remembered that the Dursley's hadn't fed him breakfast and last night's dinner of a couple of slices of apple and two bread crusts just didn't cut it.

He walked over to Musume and Musako and said, "I'm hungry. What should I do?"

They looked at each other and Musume said, "This is your first lesson. Close your eyes." He gave her an indignant look and she just said, "Do as I say Harrison." When he closed his eyes, she walked over to him and began to talk again. "Reach deep within yourself, find your demon instincts and open your senses. Feel the earth beneath your feet. Smell the different smells that permeate the trees."

Slowly, Harry felt Musume's voice drifting away, becoming nothing but whitewater noise as odors began to pour into his nose. Most of them were of the river, humans, and Musume and Musako, but there was one that he knew was food, cooked fish and fresh bread, making his stomach growl audibly. However, something else he noticed were the scents intertwined with the smell of fish and bread: those who of a young human girl, an imp, a dragon demon of sorts, and a very powerful, very dominant dog demon. _Maybe even fertile too._ Harry shook his head, trying to clear that thought from his head, having no idea where it came from.

He turned to Musume and Musako and said, "I found some, but it already belongs to someone else, and the chances that they are going to share is minimal."

Musume looked at him and said, "It's the best choice we've got. You're far too tired to go hunting. So, here's lesson number two. You have their location, so now it's time to track them down. Follow your instincts."

Harry nodded and stood up. He allowed his senses to take over and he began to move quickly towards the small group, Musume and Musako not far behind. When they were close, Harry slowed down, knowing that he was downwind and if they were not careful the demon in the group might rip them to shreds, and began to make noise, so as to allow the people in the clearing to hear them.

In the clearing, Lord Sesshomaru Taisho of the Western Lands looked up from his meal when he heard the rustling of leaves. Immediately, he began to search for the source, trying to determine where the source of the noise was and if it was a threat.

But when he locked his eyes on the source, he found that all traces of that base instinct disappeared for there a beautiful Twilight Kitsune glided into the clearing, followed by two people who seemed to be his protectors. The Twilight Kitsune was breathtaking. He was a male, but he had this femininity around him that screamed submissive. The power that rolled off of him was unbelievable, it called to him, drew him in. He could tell that this Kitsune was not yet of age, but when he did come of age, that would be a day worth celebrating.

Harry blushed and looked away slightly at the intense gaze from the other demon. It felt like the demon was going to eat him. He bowed slightly and said, "We apologize for interrupting your meal, but we are hungry and we were wondering if you would share your meal with us, as I am too tired to go hunt for a meal myself. In return, I would be more than willing to go hunt for dinner for you, if you would share your meal with us." Musume and Musako looked at him in shock, and Harry was furiously wondering how he would do as he promised, considering he did not know how to hunt, though he knew that, physically, he could.

Sesshomaru looked at the young Kitsune when he realized that something was very wrong. "Where are your parents, little one?"

At once he knew that he had asked the wrong question, as the young Kitsunes ears drooped and he felt a sense of depression hit him. "My parents are dead, I have never met them. I was being raised by a family of humans, but they're gone, leaving me with my protectors, and I haven't had anything to eat in a long, long time." There, not too much information, but not too little either. Truthfully, the last time that he had had a decent meal had been just a few days earlier, the night before the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament. The days that followed were filled with too much staring and too much whispering, mostly about him and about Cedric, so that he found himself unable to eat. However, unlike before this incident, he no longer blamed himself for Cedric's death, instead using his new demonic mindset to properly place the blame with the adults, especially the Headmaster and Ludo Bagman. After all, as the adults, they were charged with the safety of the students that were placed in their care, and they failed. He stiffened briefly when he felt arms against his shoulders, but he relaxed when he realized that it was Musume, trying to relax him.

Sesshomaru looked at the young Kitsune, knowing that he wasn't telling him everything, but he decided not to call him out on it, subconsciously knowing that doing so would not be a good idea, for now. He made a quick decision and said, "There is no need for a youngling to barter or bargain for food. Please, come have a seat. Rin, Jaken, Ah-Un, and this Sesshomaru would be honored to have you eat with us, and, if you deem us worthy, allow us to travel with you until we find a safe place for you to stay."

Harry normally knew that, if someone gave him an offer like this, he would hate to have to depend on someone else for his survival, but something deep within his nature told him that it was perfectly acceptable, and even expected, for Sesshomaru to order him about. He bowed slightly and said, "I thank you Lord Sesshomaru. My name is Kurai. My friends, advisors, and protectors are Musume, on my left, and Musako, on my right." Both Musume and Musako looked at him strangely, and Harry smacked himself mentally, wondering where that name had come from, though he had to admit that it sounded better than Harry and it seemed to fit

In the passing days, Sesshomaru found that having the young Kitsune in his travel party was a good idea, as the little one was no trouble at all. In fact, even Jaken had fallen under his spell. He was respectful, even a little bit shy around him, which was always funny when any mistake he made resulted in a cute little blush to spread across his face. Around Rin, he was the perfect playmate, able to keep her interested in something or other for hours all the while teaching her skills that she would need someday. He would make an excellent mother.

(Time Skip)

By now it had been a week since Kurai, Musume, and Musako had joined the group and every single day, Sesshomaru found more and more reasons why he would be a better potential mate. It certainly helped that he was able to watch Kurai train. He was certainly powerful, able to quickly master everything that Musume and Musako were teaching him. He was especially interested in the lessons that Kurai had in spells.

Jaken had taken to telling Kurai stories about the many victories that Sesshomaru had obtained while Jaken was within his service at night, when they gathered around the campfire. The demon was obviously loyal to him, no matter how much he hit him. Perhaps he would hit him less, or maybe he would hit him softer next time… maybe.

Kurai was happy. Not only did he not have to worry about, as Lord Sesshomaru took care of absolutely everything, but for the first time he was actually with people he enjoyed being with. However, experiences from his past reminded him that, whenever he was happy, something or someone came along to ruin his fun.

One day, Sesshomaru was resting underneath a tree while Jaken was resting against Ah-Un and Musume, Musako, Kurai and Rin were playing in a clearing full of flowers about half a mile away, close enough that Sesshomaru could keep an eye on them if necessary, but far enough away that they would be able to have fun.

However, about an hour after Kurai, his protectors, and Rin had left to go play in the clearing, Rin came running back as if the devil was on her heels followed shortly by Musume. Rin ran up to Sesshomaru, panting, unable to say what it was obvious she wanted to say.

When she settled down enough she said, "Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru! Rin and Kurai were playing in the flower patch when the loud one in red and his friends came and Kurai sent me and Musume here, but he's still back there and Rin is scared that they might hurt him." By this time, Rin was absolutely frantic and for a good reason. She was simply overwhelmed, and it didn't help that they were being so loud and obnoxious, and it really freaked her out at the way that the monk and the one in red were staring at Kurai, almost as if he were something that they were going to eat.

Kagome looked the thing in front of her up and down with disgust. This thing in front of her was too feminine to be called a male, and he was way too young to be called a man. Besides, he was way to pretty, especially considering he was nothing but a filthy little demon. "Who the hell are you?"

Inuyasha could not take his eyes off of the beautiful Kitsune right in front of him. Although he knew that the Kitsune was not of age yet, but he just could not help being intoxicated by his emerald green eyes. Something wasn't right though. It seemed as if the Kitsune was waiting for something… or someone. That thought frightened Inuyasha slightly, as he had no idea for what or whom this Kitsune was waiting for.

Kurai was feeling a little bit nervous. That nervousness was slightly abated by the thought that Rin was on her way back to Lord Sesshomaru with Musume and Musako was watching him, making sure that nothing bad happened to him, but the girl in the modern day clothes looked about ready to attack. He knew that she was a miko, his demonic senses informed him of the power that she had, but he wasn't quite sure what it was he was going to do. By her clothes he could easily tell that she came to this era the same way he had, through the well, but he had to question her sanity in choosing to wear them in this time period. To put it politely, she looked like a woman of the wrong sort, and when he glanced at her face, he could tell that she knew what it was that he was thinking.

Kagome's face turned red as she watched this boy. How dare he, a demon, look at her, a perfectly normal person, like that, like there was something wrong with her? He was the one that there was something wrong with? Her anger beat her reason to death and she said, "Answer me you filthy little demon."

Kurai felt his Evans temper heating up. His first thoughts involved the daring of this human wench who had horrible fashion tastes, not to mention bad manners, who was insulting him! He decided to set her straight. "I am Kurai. However, a woman of your standing should not seek to speak to someone of a higher level of breeding." Kurai knew that the clothes that she was wearing were from a different time period, but she was inviting the insult for her stupidity, and he was more than happy to oblige her.

The shade of red that Kagome's face already had paled in comparison to the new shade that she now sported as she realized that this demon had just called her a whore. Thankfully, she wasn't turned around or else she would have seen their attempts to not laugh at what he had said. After all, they had been telling her for a while that she was wearing inappropriate clothes, but she had never listened to them, claiming to know best. Unfortunately, none of them could have prevented what was going to happen next. "Listen up you little tramp. I am Kagome, and I am a priestess. You're just a filthy little demon that doesn't look like a male nor do you look like a female. Your parents should have drowned a freak like you when you were born."

End Chapter…

Ok guys, an announcement before I end this chapter officially.

I am giving plenty of advance warning on this: Exams. Due to the oddness of my school's schedule, my exams are starting on Thursday and continuing on to Monday. The rest of the next school week will be dedicated to my studies. But don't fret as I will be working on this story after my finals are over a week Monday


	3. A Wench's Education

Hey guys, so sorry about the long update time. Life's gotten pretty hectic for me. Graduations in 3 weeks, exams in slightly less time, drama stuff, college stuff, etc. But for those of you who waited patiently, thank you.

Alright guys… due to an accident, I have to rewrite this chapter. For those of you who have already read this and who are reading this now, I apologize in advance for any differences between this and the original.

This chapter will be the beginning of the introductions of the pairing, starting with the introduction of the Dragonball series and the Yu Yu Hakusho series group, as well as three people that have been thought dead.

In addition, I must state that this story is NOT meant to be a rewrite of Kiera27's The Midnight Bloodline. It is a creative interpretation. In addition, all characters in this story do not belong to me, cause if they did, then I would want to change the way that they ended up in their books. The plot does not belong to me, though the main pairing does.

_Previously on… Wrath of the Twilight Kitsune_

_Listen up you little tramp. I am Kagome, and I am a priestess. You're just a filthy little demon that doesn't look like a male nor do you look like a female. Your parents should have drowned a freak like you when you were born."_

Chapter 3

Sesshomaru arrived at the edge of the clearing just as Kagome spat the insult, and had the air around them not stopped suddenly, he would have stepped in. However, as soon as he arrived at the edge, Musako appeared next to him and said, "Let him handle this."

Sesshomaru looked at Musako and said, "At the first sign…"

Musako nodded, but he said, "It won't come to that."

Sesshomaru nodded and leaned against the tree, with dignity in place, and watched what was happening in the clearing, thinking about how royally screwed the human wench was. It was well known amongst the demon circles and even amongst the demon slayers that Twilight Kitsunes were touchy about their families; it was what made them such excellent mates, if one had the chance to that is. What made the slayers avoid them as much as possible was the fact that the Twilight Kitsunes were the most powerful of all the Kitsunes in this world, known for being able to control everything: wind, water, even a person's free will. It was lucky for the world that the Twilight Kitsunes had no real aspirations for world domination. The wench would have to learn how to keep her mouth shut, and it appeared that she would learn this lesson the hard way.

Kurai felt his infamous temper taking hold. No one, especially not some wench, insulted him that way. He had already figured out that there was no way that his parents could have been the Potters, so that meant that there was the chance that his parents were still alive and still out there, and for her to insult them without even meeting them was an insult that he would not tolerate. Perhaps it was time for her to learn her place. He could sense Sesshomaru and Musako at the edge of the trees and he was grateful to them for allowing him this chance on his own.

As a demon, even a half-demon, Inuyasha knew that this was not going to end well. Kagome needed to learn that there were some things you did not say to anyone, especially a demon, and family topped that list. The fact that he could smell his brother nearby added to his concern. It meant that this fox was with Sesshomaru, and the fact that he wasn't interfering meant that he thought that the fox could handle himself was something to be concerned about.

As a slayer, Sango was feeling something that she had never felt so prevalently before- fear. She knew what the Kitsune was, and thus she knew what they were facing. Inwardly, she cursed Kagome with enough swears that would make a sailor blush, knowing that even at such a young age, this kit Kurai, could easily tear herself, Inuyasha, and Miroku without his spiritual powers. But with them, he could sit back and allow them to rip each other apart.

Miroku really didn't notice the charged atmosphere, his mind still back on the last item that he had been thinking of, which shall not be repeated because of inappropriate images.

Shippo was torn. On the one hand, Kagome was the closest thing he had to a mother, but recently she had started to pull away from him, not playing with him anymore, more concerned about other things, to the point where he was spending more time with Inuyasha than her. He was also torn because this Kurai was a Kitsune, like him, albeit one of a different color. He remembered his father telling him never to pick a fight with another Kitsune, especially a black one, though he had never gotten a chance to explain why.

Kagome began to feel worried, almost regretful of what she had said, although she had felt justified in saying it. No, she was worried because she felt as if she had just poked the sleeping dragon, figuratively speaking. She shrieked when she felt the wind begin to whip around hard enough to knock her on her butt. When she looked up, she found herself looking into a pair of glowing emerald green eyes that seemed to stare through her and into her very soul.

"Woman, you have insulted me in an unforgiveable way. You, a weak-minded, selfish, unimportant, stylistically challenged girl. I am well within my rights to take your life for such an insult, however, from what I have seen, that would certainly mean that I would get the worse end of the deal, as I doubt that your life has any real significance and thus it would leave me with the bad end of the bargain." Not even taking notice of her flush, Kurai continued onwards, "You just stated that it was your miko powers that made you, a human, my superior. Perhaps we should see if these powers that you seem so proud of are worth the words that you are giving them."

There was no warning, nothing. One second, she was on the ground looking up at Kurai, the next, she found herself barely able to touch the ground looking down his arm at him. She struggled a bit before looking at her friends and asking, "What is wrong with you? Help me!"

Kurai chuckled softly before saying, "They cannot help you. This fight is between you and me and as such, I do not with for them to interfere. To that end, I removed their ability to interfere. However, the question of why they would _want_ to help you is beyond my ability to understand. Perhaps, you have some ability that has yet to manifest. Now then, you say that you are a miko, so it should therefore be easy for you to channel enough energy to force me to release you. If you are able to, then I will willingly admit that you are above normal humans, despite your lack of fashion sense."

Upon hearing that last jibe, Kagome's eyes narrowed as she tried to focus all of her power into the arm that was holding her up. Unfortunately, her eyes widened in shock and fear when he just raised an eyebrow at her and asked, "Surely you can do more. That felt like a tingle, nothing more. How disappointing."

A second later, Kagome found herself on the ground again, this time with a stinging bum _and_ Kurai looking down at her, his face full of disappointment. "Maybe now you will understand that just being a miko does not make you of a higher station than anyone else. You are, after all, fundamentally human."

After staring at her for a few more seconds, he turned and began to walk back to the edge of the trees before he did something that he would regret. He didn't fully understand exactly why he had done what he did, he just did… and the anger he was feeling really didn't help him at all.

It took several minutes after Kurai left the clearing for their motor control returned. Seconds later, the sound of two slaps rang out from the clearing. Both Miroku and Kagome were nursing red, sore cheeks while Sango stood in front of them, her hands on her hips. Inuyasha stood off to the side with his arms crossed, already pledging not to get involved and Shippo and Kirara sat back to watch the fireworks.

Kagome was confused, as Sango had never slapped her before. "What the heck was that for?" Miroku, on the other hand, didn't even bother to ask, nor did he need to. He had, after all, been staring at the fox's cute behind since he left the clearing.

Sango looked at Kagome with barely concealed loathing. She took a deep breath, mostly to stabilize herself before she asked, "Do you have any idea of what kind of demon fox you just angered?" Kagome shook her head, afraid to say anything, lest she say something to anger Sango any further, though she needn't have bothered. "That was a Midnight Kitsune."

At the confused looks she got from everyone, she sighed and went into teacher mode. "The Midnight Kitsunes are a powerful group of demons, in fact, some say that they are the most powerful demons, capable of manipulating anything and everything around them: the air, free will, even your miko powers. You could have been Lady Midoriko herself and it wouldn't have made a difference. The only reason why Midnight Kitsunes have not taken over the world is because they have no love for military conquests. Instead, they live in seclusion. He is the first one that I have met. We are very lucky that he decided to let you off with a warning. I'm telling you now that if we do see him again, you will apologize to him, understood?"

Kagome nodded fearfully, finally understanding the truth about their situation. She had grown used to the others protecting her that she forgot that, in every battle, there was a chance that the fights that they got into consisted partially of luck and that eventually, they might not get so lucky. She felt like a moron and resolved herself to listening to her friends more.

Inuyasha put in his two cents next. "We're luckier than you think Sango. Kurai is travelling with Sesshomaru. I could smell his scent in the tree line. Had he wanted to, he could have killed us all while we were frozen by the Kitsune."

That got them so deep in thought that they became oblivious to their surroundings, a mistake as they didn't notice one of Naraku's Saimyōshō hovering over the clearing, listening in on their conversation.

About halfway back to the clearing where the others were waiting, Kurai stopped suddenly, causing Sesshomaru and Musako to look back at him, in order to ensure that he was well. Kurai could not shake off the feelings he had, of the anger and rage he was feeling. Even now, he could not understand where those emotions had come from, and how he actually entertained serious thought towards killing the silly girl. She just made him so angry, thinking that she was better than him solely because she was a miko and he was a demon. He looked up suddenly and asked, "Lord Sesshomaru, who were those people?" He had to admit that he had a slight curiosity about which they were, hence the question, especially the white-haired half demon, who smelled a bit like Lord Sesshomaru. He figured that Sesshomaru would probably know them.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed-those idiots hadn't even introduced themselves to Kurai before they had begun to insult him. "That was my half-demon half-brother Inuyasha and his little group. The monk, Miroku, possess the power of the wind tunnel in his right hand, which possess the power to suck up anything in his path into the void. The demon slayer is Sango and her demon companion is Kirara. The small fox kit is Shippo, and the uncouth wench is Kagome. They hunt the shards of the Jewel of Four Souls, which the wench is able to find using her limited powers."

Kurai felt as if he had a head rush, the information was staggering. The shards, that meant that someone had shattered the jewel, but who could be that stupid. It explained one thing: why they kept her around, her and that big mouth of hers. "So that was why there was a glow around her neck, and why I can still see them, even from this far away." He had to admit that he was slightly surprised when he saw a small ball of light near her breast, but her smart mouth quickly distracted him from thinking any further in it.

Sesshomaru tensed, thinking that since Kurai could see the jewel shards he would need to keep that particular talent secret, especially considering the way that his little brother had been watching him. There was no way he would allow that half-breed near Kurai, he didn't deserve a chance.

Kurai suddenly looked around and said, "Alright, I know you're there. Come on out where I can see you."

Sesshomaru looked at him in confusion, but that confusion faded quickly as several blurs appeared in front of them. When the blurs cleared up a bit, it revealed a group of six young people.

Harry looked at them each in turn and asked, "Why are you stalking me? I have sensed your presence since the clearing."

One of them, a Kitsune with silver ears, stepped forward and said, "We sought to talk with you, but we had to wait until you were away from those humans."

Kurai looked confused and asked, "Why do you wish to speak to me?"

The Kitsune said, "We wish to join your group, to travel with you."

Kurai looked back at Sesshomaru and said, "Can they Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked like he wanted to object, but when he saw the pout on Harry, he said, "Fine. But introduce yourselves first, so we can at least know your names."

The Kitsune said, "I'm Yoko. These are my companions Yusuke," he pointed to the taller, dark-haired young man who had his hands in his pants pockets, "Hiei" this time he pointed to the shortest in their group, but also one of the deadliest, "Jin" this time he pointed to a red-head with a horn on his forehead and a cheeky smile on his face, "and Touya," this one was much colder than the last, more like Hiei.

Kurai pointed to himself and said, "I'm Kurai, and this is Lord Sesshomaru."

They nodded, and Yoko came up to Kurai and wrapped his arm around Kurai's waist, happily ignoring Sesshomaru's growl and basking in Kurai's blush, and with that, they began their trek back to the others.

Inuyasha led the now quiet group towards the nearest village, hoping that they would be able to find some lead to the next important clue to the next shard of the jewel, as it had been nearly two weeks since the last one and they were all slightly impatient. When they arrived, the village men stared, but this time, unlike the others, Kagome was aware of it. She flushed an unpleasant shade of red as she realized that Kurai was correct: these men did see her as nothing more than a working woman, to put it politely. Embarrassed, she avoided eye contact while Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango asked around for any rumors about either the jewel shards or increased demonic activity. An hour later, they had a small lead, not a good one, but at this point it was better than most of what they had.

At the camp site, Rin was playing in the flowers, twining flowers together to make a pretty flower crown while Jaken watched over her from the safety of Ah-Un's back. Suddenly, there was a rustling sound from the bushes near Rin, who looked up, excited at the idea that it might be Lord Sesshomaru and Kurai. When she saw that it was indeed not the previously mentioned people, she pouted slightly before she perked up at the thought that she might have just found several new friends. Fortunately for her, she got to them before Jaken did and she asked, "Who are you? Rin's name is Rin."

One of them, the tallest, leaned down in front of her and said, "Hello Rin." But before he could say anything else, Jaken came rushing over shouting, "Get away from Rin. When Lord Sesshomaru finds out that you came near Rin, he'll kill you for dishonoring him."

Rin looked at Jaken and asked, "Please Master Jaken, they seem to have nowhere to go. Can't they at least stay until Lord Sesshomaru gets back, then we can ask him."

Jaken looked like he wanted, but then the thought about what Lord Sesshomaru and Kurai would do to him if he denied Rin anything came to the forefront. He nodded quickly and said, "Of course Rin, they can stay."

Rin clapped her hands, but then the one who had talked to her before said, "We have an injured companion. Can we lay him down here to rest?"

Rin nodded and immediately she began to imitate what Kurai had shown her when he had treated Jaken or Lord Sesshomaru: check for obvious wounds and make sure that they can breathe appropriately. When, however, the injured patient did not awaken, she became frustrated and huffed, beginning to pout. Oh well, he'll have to wait until Kurai gets back to heal him. And maybe, if she is able to play the situation right, she could have another father.

Elsewhere, in the coldest climates around, in a different time, a mysterious figure approached two frozen bodies of two of America's greatest heroes, long thought forgotten. The figure brushed its hand against the ice and said, "Soon, you shall live again… and I have the perfect person for you to meet."

Kouga stretched his legs as he waited for his companions to catch up. Lately, he had this feeling that something spectacular was going to happen. He just couldn't stay still because, after all, what if he missed the big event because he was stuck in the caves listening to every single wolf demon complaining about Kagome, not that he could blame them. At first, they had been quite taken with her, but lately she had become increasingly rude, thinking that she, a human, was better than them, preposterous. It got to the point where it made everyone, even him, uncomfortable. When the others finally arrived, he took off hoping that whatever it was that was going to happen would happen already because, after all, patience was not a virtue in his book.

The end of another chapter. I should, hopefully, have the next rewrite up by the end of next week.


	4. Kouga, New Friends, and a Request

I want to go ahead and say thank you to all my readers for reading, reviewing, and adding my story to the various lists that they can, making this story one of my most popular.

I also want to say that this chapter does cover a tiny bit of history concerning Rin and barely touches on Kurai's past at Hogwarts (which consists of a brief recall of names, nothing much more)

In this chapter, I will be introducing to a more interesting part Koga, the Twilight crew, the Vampire Diaries crew, the Kingdom Hearts crew, the Final Fantasy crew, the Vampire Academy crew, and the Vampire Knight crew. Also, just as a heads up, I am speeding up the ages of Taylor Lockwood and the La Push pack.

Also, as a head up, very soon the rest of the main pairing will show up.

There is a warning in this chapter for slight mentions of blood, slight mentions of violence (nothing too major) and mentions of sexual overtones.

Due to an interesting review, I must state that this story is NOT supposed to be a rewrite of Kiera27's The Midnight Bloodline (insert Underline under the NOT and under the title). However, this story has been inspired by Kiera27 and I do owe quite a bit to him as his stories inspired me to begin my writing, not necessarily for this story, as I just stated, but many of my other pieces. Again, this story is NOT a rewrite, but a creative interpretation.

Chapter 4

While the bronze-haired boy rested after Rin helped heal him of his immediate problems, Rin waited patiently for Lord Sesshomaru and Kurai to return. Meanwhile, she began to talk to the strangers who had appeared just recently. She found out that their names were Goku, his sons Gohan and Goten, Vegeta, Goku's eternal rival, his son Trunks, and their friends Yamcha and Tien Shinhan. For some reason, Rin found that it was easy to talk to Goten and Trunks, given that they were just a few years older than her. Back to the topic at hand though, she hoped that Lord Sesshomaru got to Kurai in time. He was, after all, one of her most favorite people making her feel like she was smart and useful because sometimes she felt like she just got in the way.

By this time, however, not even talking to Trunks and Goten could keep her occupied and she took to pacing up and down Ah-Un's body, from his head to his tail. When she saw Kurai and Lord Sesshomaru, she jumped down from Ah-Un's body and raced over to them and jumped into Kurai's arms whilst squealing, "Kurai, Kurai. I was so worried, thinking that they were going to hurt you. I'm so happy that you are okay."

Kurai smiled while rubbing circles in her back while saying, "It's alright little one. I'm alright and so is Lord Sesshomaru. Now, why don't we get the campfire set up while Lord Sesshomaru goes hunting and Jaken gets Ah-Un settled?"

Rin nodded and said, "Before we do, Kurai. There's someone you need to meet. He says that he came here to bring a person who was asking for you."

Kurai looked down at her and asked, "Are they those men?"

Rin nodded happily and she started to tug Kurai over to the men, never noticing the looks that she was getting from Lord Sesshomaru, who was, at the moment, talking to Jaken about what had happened in their absence. Yoko and his friends were currently petting Ah-Un and talking to each other about something that none of the others could hear, even with their advanced senses.

When Kurai and Rin reached Goku and his friends, Kurai bowed to them and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you. Rin said you were looking for me?"

After Goku introduced himself and the others to Kurai said, "Actually we are not but our friend here is. Unfortunately, he is unconscious right now, but I'm sure that when he comes to he would be more than happy to talk to you."

Kurai looked confused and said, "Friend? Where?"

They separated and Kurai saw a flash of bronze hair which he instantly recognized. He turned to Goku and asked, "Where did you find him?"

Goku ruffled his hand through his hair and said, "If memory serves, he came to us asking us to take him to someone named Harry Potter. We agreed, but he soon collapsed and we traveled together until we found ourselves here, waiting for you."

Kurai looked thoughtful for a second before he said, "That's impossible. He died right in front of my eyes less than a month ago. There's absolutely no way. Besides, Harry Potter is dead."

They looked at him in shock, everyone that is, except for Rin. Rin was thinking about how good her life had become ever since she had met Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken, Ah-Un, and Kurai. She had been a lonely orphan for a couple of years, after her family was slaughtered by bandits. Then, she herself had been killed by wolves after witnessing a young wolf demon taking back a Sacred Jewel shard that had, apparently, been stolen from him and then killing the thief after he reminded him. Then, when Lord Sesshomaru had revived her, she had begun to follow him, meeting up with his loyal vassal Jaken and his beast of burden, Ah-Un, and, just recently, Kurai. She loved her situation. Jaken was like her older brother: sure he yelled at her a lot, but she knew that he cared for her in his own way. Ah-Un was like a gigantic, loveable, loyal pet; he watched out for her and she knew that he cared for her. Lord Sesshomaru was like a second father to her. He protected her, fed her, and, even though he never said it, she knew that he cared for her. Kurai was like a second mother to her. He played with her, nurtured her intellect and her abilities, and taught her so much, anything that she wanted to learn and even more than that. Now, meeting Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, and Trunks, her vision allowed her to see even more of the puzzle coming together like it should be. Now all that was missing was for mommy to get the men that he so obviously deserved, if what his own memories were showing her.

Jaken was pleased, and that was saying something. At first he had been wary of Kurai, and even now he was wary of the newcomers, the former because he knew how dangerous a Twilight Kitsune could be if angered, after all he was in the company of a great demon who had many connections, so why wouldn't he, and the latter simply because he didn't know them and he had no idea what they would or could do. But now, after getting to know Kurai better, his distrust for him was almost completely gone and in its place was something far more devious. After all, it would be a great thing if Kurai fell for Lord Sesshomaru, who, it appeared to Jaken, seemed to have fallen in love with the little fox. The result, he was sure, would bring Lord Sesshomaru the happiness that had long been denied to him.

That night, there was a lot of laughter and stories traded back and forth between each of the people gathered around the fire. The only one who didn't participate in storytelling was Kurai, and that was because he was afraid… afraid of what they would think of him should they learn the truth.

(Elsewhere… time skip)

Kouga was rolling on the ground laughing knowing that what he had been told was just too good not to. The news he had heard when he had run into the mutt and his small group, which included the formerly desired Kagome, who was complaining to him about a Twilight Kitsune who had, apparently, told her off about a week ago. He had pretended to be sympathetic to her plight, but on the inside he was laughing his butt off at this fool of a woman for even daring to challenge a Twilight Kitsune. He knew how powerful they were, after all one of his ancestors had mated with one. He decided that he wanted to meet this fox, so he decided to send his wolves out to find the scent of his companion, Lord Sesshomaru. It really should not be that difficult, considering he gave off one heck of scent that told you to stay the hell away or else… He might be a good guy to know if he ever lightened up a little… no, actually he wouldn't. He'd still be a jerk.

Sometime later, Sesshomaru noticed that the wolf leader's wolves were hanging around, as if marking him for something. Had he not had the breeding that he did, he would have sighed, but, according to the principles of his upbringing that was undignified, so he found himself unable to.

Kurai and Rin were heading back to the camp along with Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, Yamcha, Tien, Yoko, Yusuke, Jin, Touya, Hiei, and Karasu from the closest village, having decided that he and Rin needed a new wardrobe and he absolutely insisted that the others needed new clothes as well, reasoning that it would be inconvenient for them should they rip their clothes as they did not have any others. None of them could have foreseen what was going to happen and the ripples it would create in the coming weeks.

About halfway between the village and their campsite, Kurai stiffened when his ears picked some noises up and he stopped, which forced Rin to stop as well considering she was holding his hand. She looked up at Kurai and asked, "What is it? Is something the matter?"

He looked at the others and asked, "Do you smell that? It smells like wolf and… bones and graveyard soil? But I also smell a lot of demons in that same area."

Yoko nodded and said, "What should we do?"

Kurai shrugged and said, "Why don't you guys head on back with Ah-Un. I'll go with Rin and check it out, make sure that whatever it is, it is taken care of."

Hiei looked like he wanted to protest, but the others quickly agreed and they separated quickly after Kurai told Ah-Un, "Go with them Ah-Un, back to Lord Sesshomaru. We won't be long."

Ah-Un nodded and Kurai quickly picked Rin up and put her on his back before running towards the scents.

When they got to the clearing from which the smell emanated, they saw a group of demons harassing several young men, some of whom were the source of the wolf smell, the others the source of the bones and graveyard soil. However, even he could see that they were quickly being overrun by the twisted and manipulative tactics of the demons, so he said, "Hey, you demons. Why don't you pick on someone your own species?"

That got their attention. Kurai jumped 15 feet in the air and landed right in front of the strangers and knelt down and said, "Rin, take care of them. This shouldn't take long."

Rin nodded and she ran towards the strangers to check to see if any of them were wounded. Kurai meanwhile put up a barrier around them so as to protect them from any stray shots and then he began to fight the demons.

As Rin was finishing up healing the wounded, which mostly consisted of healing bruises and scrapes, she turned to see that Kurai was holding his own, barely. In fact, it looked like the demons would get the better of him, something that quickly happened as he was on the ground with the last demon, who was by far the most ferocious, above him ready to make the final kill.

"Anything you want to say, bitch?"

Kurai looked at him and said, "Go to hell you bastard!"

The demon smirked and said, "Then die."

Kurai closed his eyes, not wanting to see the end coming. Rin gasped and screamed, "KURAI!"

Then nothing.

When Kurai looked up, he realized that he was still alive, and the reason for it was obvious. For there, sticking out of the demon were two chakrams, and standing in front of him, as if to create some sort of protective barrier were a fair amount of people. He said, "Who are you? Why did you save me… us?"

One of them, a blonde wearing a high collar black shirt with no sleeves, black pants, black boots, and a long, black cloth covering his left arm, from which Kurai could smell sickness, stepped forward and said, "We felt a call to protect you."

Another one, this one a red-head wearing a long, flowing black cloak and black boots said, "Besides, you should show more gratitude… got it memorized."

Kurai flushed a little bit, getting the red-head to laugh raucously which resulted in another blond, this one wearing the same black cloak and black boots, punching him in the arm causing him to wince. Rin sighed in relief and said, more to herself than anyone else, "Kurai will get more power. I'm sure of it."

However, before they could begin introductions, Kurai saw that the demon was about to strike again, this time at the red-head, to whom the chakrams must have belonged. Thinking quickly, Kurai blurred past them and took the blow, crying out in pain as he felt the demon's claws piercing his flesh and blood spurting out onto the ground.

One of the newer strangers, a brunette with beautiful, stunning blue eyes, almost as stunning as Kurai's emerald green, rushed forward and tried to help Kurai sit up. He asked, "Are you alright?"

Kurai smiled and nodded. He said, "That hurt like a bitch, but I'll be fine. It takes more than a simple hit to kill me, see?"

He pointed to the claw marks and the newcomer was shocked to see that the wounds had healed instantly. Kurai asked, "Can you help me up, please?"

The stranger nodded entranced by Kurai and so he helped him up. By this time, Kurai had gotten a good look at the kimono that he was wearing and what he saw was did not help his temper.

Originally, the kimono had been black silk with an emerald sash, which, while plain, did bring out his eyes. Unfortunately, that last attack had ripped the front to shreds, and the back was dirty to the point that it would have taken weeks to clean it.

When Kurai stood, he said, "Please, back away and let me finish this, and I'm sorry for what you're about to see. To all of you, especially, you Rin."

He turned back towards the demon and he started to pulsate with power as he gathered himself together. When he was ready, he looked up, but he was no longer the Kurai that Rin knew, and that scared her. His face, though she could not see it, had become more demonic, with tribal markings all over his face. His ears had become more pointed, his tails were starting to whip around, and his eyes were hawk-yellow. Even his voice, which usually sounded like a chorus of cherubs, now sounded cold, evil, uncaring. "You bastard. This was a new kimono and you've ruined it. You'll pay. You'll pay dearly for it. I'll take the cost of it out of your hide."

Kurai lifted his hand and blasted the demon back 3 feet with lightning, which caused the demon to begin screaming in actual pain as he felt the lightning course through his body. Kurai then pointed his right index finger at the demon and said, "Avada Kedavra."

The emerald green curse flew from his finger and hit the demon, which, when combined with the lightning sent him flying back, landing flat on his back some 3 meters away.

Kurai sighed a little and stood up, swaying a little as his magic fluxuated a bit from the darker magic that he had just cast. When he was a bit steadier on his feet, he walked over to Rin and gave her a hug, wanting contact with someone he trusted, someone he needed to purify him of his sin. "I'm sorry that you had to see that Rin," he whispered in her ear.

Rin looked started for a second, but then she returned the hug as she motioned with her eyes for the strangers surrounding them to come closer. She separated from Kurai and said, "So, why don't we introduce ourselves?"

Kurai nodded and turned to their saviors and said, "I'm Kurai and this is Rin."

The blonde who had spoken earlier, the one from whom Kurai could still feel sickness coming from said, "My name is Cloud Strife. On my left is Squall Leonhart, who prefers to be called Leon," here he pointed to the young brunette who was wearing a white undershirt with a black jacket over it with a fur collar, black pants with two belts wrapped around it and black gloves. Kurai flinched slightly when his eyes landed on the large scar that, well, scarred Leon's face.

"Next to him is Terra," this time he pointed to yet another brunette wearing a skintight shirt that, in Kurai's opinion made him look totally hot, as well as a hakama with an obi-style belt, a wristguard, a section of armor over his left arm, and wearing shoes that looked to be made out of a type of metal.

"Next to him is Roxas", the blonde wearing the black coat, pants, and shoes nodded to Kurai.

"Xemnas." this man had grey hair and yellow eyes and a cool, expressionless face.

"Saïx." This one was a bluenette and wearing a black coat, pants, and shoes. He, like Xemnas, did not nod, showing instead a calm, uncaring appearance. Like Leon, he had a scar across his face.

"Axel" the red-head also wearing the black coat, pants, and shoes also nodded.

"On my right is Ventus, who prefers to be called Ven," he pointed to another blonde, though his clothing was much more different from Roxas, choosing instead to wear a jacket that had half white and half black, one on each side, as well as a grey vest, and underneath that a plain, high-necked black shirt. His pants came just short of his ankles and were a mixture of black, grey, and white. He too wore shoes that looked to be made of some sort of metal. He said, "Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you." Kurai returned the smile and said, "You too."

"Beside him is Sora." This one was a brunette who wore extremely baggy clothing. His jacket and his pants seemed to share the common idea that too much of a single color was a bad thing, and thus whoever had made it seemed to want to put many different colors together. His undershirt, however, was mostly black with a few sprinkles of color tossed in as well. His shoes seemed too big for him, but they were also extremely hilarious, colored yellow for dramatic affect. He smiled at Kurai and held out his hand and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you." Kurai took it and said, "Please, the pleasure it all mine."

"Next to him is Riku." This young man had long silky silver hair. He wore a white undershirt, a yellow, sleeveless jacket, blue jeans, and shoes. He gently took Kurai's hand and kissed it, saying, "I am glad to make your acquaintance." Needless to say, Kurai blushed heavily at that.

"Next to Riku is Snow Villiers." Snow's hair really fit the name: it was blonde to the point that it was almost white. He wore a red undershirt under a heavy, dark grey trench coat.

"Next to Snow is Hope Estheim." Hope was a silverette, like Riku, though his clothes made him look more like a gentleman, more than any of his companions. He wore a yellow and white jacket with what appeared to be a white undershirt with a bright blue tie which went rather nicely with his gray pants and black boots. Kurai noticed that Hope was gazing at him and he blushed under his scrutiny.

"Next to Hope is Vaan." Vaan, Kurai assumed, must have come from a hot climate, as his clothes really reflected that. He had a jacket that barely covered his muscular body, a beautiful looking pendant, pants that were belted with a red sash, and tucked into his knee length steel boots. He nodded to Kurai but he really didn't say anything, preferring to map Kurai's facial features, making Kurai a little uncomfortable, but also slightly relaxed, as if that was something that was completely natural.

"Next to Vaan is Noel Kreiss." This was the one who asked the question that Kurai had never been asked before. Now that Kurai was not in a fight for survival, he noticed that Noel was rather handsome. He had, as stated before, beautiful, long brown hair and the most stunning blue eyes that had he been able to, he would have gotten lost in them. Noel offered him a smile and Kurai smiled back. He noticed that Noel was wearing a black V-neck shirt, a pendant around his neck. Kurai also noted that he had a metal bracer on his left arm, while his right arm was wrapped in cord with a simple ring on his right hand. In addition, he wore large, sirwal-style pants that had decorated hems and sandal-like leather shoes.

"Next to Noel is Caius Ballad." Harry looked at Caius and saw that he looked quite like Noel, and yet very different. His purple hair was full of feathers and tribal beads and he wore a body-fitting purple and black suit, showing off his rippling muscles. He tried to ignore the leers that Caius was sending his way.

"Next to Caius is Zack Fair." Zack was a goofy looking man who seemed to mirror Cloud in that he wore a lot of dark clothing: dark pants, dark shoes, dark shirt, and dark gloves.

"And next to Zack is Sephiroth." When Kurai caught the eye of Sephiroth, the one thing screaming at him was "Dominatrix" especially given the fact that he was wearing all leather: leather shirt, leather jacket, leather pants, leather shoes, even a leather belt and leather gloves.

Kurai smiled a little bit as he turned to the others, the ones who smelled of wolves and of bones and graveyard soil and said, "What about you? All I can tell of you is that you aren't human… or at least, not anymore."

One of them, a regal looking blonde with facial features of an aristocrat stiffened and said, "What… what do you mean?"

Kurai gave him an unimpressed look and said, "Well first off, you and yours reek of bones and graveyard soil. As for them, they reek of wolf, which is actually not that unpleasant a smell."

The blonde nodded slightly and said, "My name is Carlisle Cullen. These are my 'sons' Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. We're vampires."

One of the other two that smelled of bones and graveyard soil, a dark-haired man with rippling muscles that were barely contained by his shirt, said, "I'm Damon Salvatore and this is my younger brother Stefan. We're also vampires."

Kurai glanced at them and said, "Really, the infamous Salvatore brothers? I must admit that I am surprised that you're here, given the fact that you aren't born for another 300 years."

Stefan looked at him sharply and said, "How do you know that?"

Kurai smiled and said, "There are many more magical creatures in this world than you can possibly imagine. My ancestors took meticulous notes on any meetings they had with other magical creatures. You just happened to be amongst the subjects that they had met."

They looked surprised at hearing this, but Kurai had already turned to the others and asked, "And you?"

Another stepped forward and said, "I am Dimitri Belikov. I am a dhampir protector."

Another, dark-haired vampire stepped forward and said, "I am Kaname Kuran. These are my companions, Zero Kiryu, Hanabusa Aido, Senri Shiki, Takuma Ichijo,my father Haruka, Akastuki Kain, and Zero's brother Ichiru."

One of them, one of the younger, said, "We're werewolves from the La Push reservation in Washington. I'm Jacob Black, Sam Uley, Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, Seth Clearwater, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Brady Fuller, and Collin Littlesea."

The last one said, "And I'm Taylor Lockwood, a werewolf."

Kurai looked at him and said, "I know. You remind me of my honorary uncle."

Taylor looked at him and asked, "Why?"

Kurai smiled and said, "Because he can also transform at the full moon. Now then, Jacob, just out of curiosity, do you have any family from Britain?"

Jacob looked at him and said, "I don't think so… why?"

Kurai said, "Because you have the same last name as my Godfather. That and the fact that you have to have at least one magical ancestor who had magical blood who was able to access a wolf animagus form."

Jacob looked thoughtful for a moment before he said, "Perhaps you are right."

Kurai smiled at him and said, "Perhaps."

He looked up and, noticing how late it was, he said, "It's getting late. Perhaps it would be a good idea to return to camp for the night."

Rin nodded and so did the others. Kurai looked down at his kimono and said, "Oh, this won't do."

With a wave of his hand, the kimono mended itself and he laughed and said, "While I could've done that earlier, I wanted to take out my frustration on that demon."

Rin chuckled and gave Kurai another hug and said, "I'm glad that you're still you."

Kurai hugged her back and then stood saying, "We need to get going."

They nodded and Kurai led the way back the way that they came, and then they made their way back towards camp, never knowing who was waiting for them there.

The one thing that Kurai didn't notice, but that his travelling companions did, was that, because Rin had absolutely insisted that she wear the same clothes they looked like father and daughter, which is exactly what she was going for, something that caused the others, even the normally stoic Saïx, to smile.

When they reached the camp, Kurai stopped in his tracks, at exactly the same moment that another powerful scent caught his nose, of another dominant canine, a wolf this time, like Taylor and the Quileute boys. He looked around, trying to find the source, and he was almost instantly successful. The wolf was standing across from Lord Sesshomaru, looking slightly aggravated which his crossed arms only accentuated. There was a slight height difference between the two, though it looked as if the wolf was completely unaffected by even that slight difference. Kurai could not help but blush as he noticed what the wolf was wearing, or rather the lack thereof; he certainly left little to one's imagination. When Rin came to a stop beside him, she took one look at the wolf and gasped, drawing their attention to them. Kurai motioned Yoko over and, when he was in close proximity, asked, "Who is that?"

Yoko smiled at him and said, "That, dear Kurai is Koga, the leader of the wolf demon tribe. Apparently, he heard rumors about you from that human, Kagome, and wanted to come meet you himself. He's handsome, wouldn't you say?"

Kurai blushed, which was all the answer Yoko needed. He laughed slightly and said, "Good luck with that."

Koga, meanwhile, was just staring at the beautiful young fox in front of him. The words that Kagome had spoken simply didn't do him justice. He was small and slender, almost frightfully so, with this delicious aura of power swirling around his body from his toes to his two cute little ears. He could see that Sesshomaru was actively pursuing this delicious looking treat, and the others, except the strange looking man and woman, were also doing the same, but perhaps they could work out a deal; after all, he knew that Sesshomaru was aware, and it would be easy to convince the others of this, that it would take more than just one dominant, heck it would probably take more than 50 dominants to be able to fully appreciate such a delectable treat.

Rin scooted closer to Kurai, recognizing the face of this wolf demon: he was, after all, the one whose wolves had killed her many months ago, and she was scared, not only because of that, but because he was just so loud, much louder than Lord Sesshomaru or any of the others. However, being closer to her 'mommy' made her feel better, made her feel safer.

Sesshomaru was studying Kurai's face, hard, and he growled when he saw Kurai blush. Don't get him wrong, he knew that even as a demon lord he would have a very hard time keeping Kurai happy. After all, it was well known knowledge in the demonic world that Midnight Kitsunes were "pack" demons, where each such demon usually had two mates, though there were those rare exceptions that had several, which it appeared Kurai would be one of. He knew that if he did anything that Kurai didn't like, he might face death, so he knew that he was going to have to learn to share, whatever his personal feelings for it. But one thing was clear in his head: he was not going to let Kurai go, not after everything that had happened.

However, everything he was thinking, indeed everyone was thinking, was cut off when Kurai suddenly made his way over to Cedric when he noticed that he was stirring. He helped him sit up and said, "Cedric, do you remember me?"

Cedric looked over at Kurai and nodded, saying, "Harry… but how?"

Kurai shook his head and said, "I am Harry no more. Call me Kurai. As for how, it appears that Dumbledore was right about one thing in his old age. Love can conquer everything… even death."

Cedric looked at him in wonder and smiled, happy that he was finally home.

That evening, everyone was stressed at first, mostly because of the new additions, but soon, everyone was having a good time, especially after Koga, Seth, and Jacob started goofing off. Even Sesshomaru was smiling, though he would, of course, deny it to the death, and kill anyone who said anything different. It seemed that none of their new guests had any trouble bringing out the happier side of Kurai, a side so rarely seen, and it brought happiness to everyone's heart.

Unknown them all, miles away from their happiness, another demon, Naraku, sat watching them, through Kanna's mirror. He was especially interested in this new demon, the one called Kurai. It was rumored that Twilight Kitsunes had the ability to do anything, as long as they put their minds to it. Perhaps, he could find something of value that this Kurai could want in exchange for removing the influence of the human bandit Onigumo and his disgusting love, the dead priestess Kikyo. In addition, though he would never admit it, there was a part of him that wanted to get to know this Kitsune, for personal reasons, though his mannerisms did throw up huge warning flags. He would have to catch him alone or perhaps with that human girl, Rin. Oh yes, that would work perfectly. After all, no one in his group had told him about Naraku.

He got his chance a few days later, five to be exact. For on that day Kurai had taken it upon himself to go to the riverside to pick herbs that he would require for his dinner recipe for tonight for the group, which now included not only Koga, but also several other people who had come into their group over the last couple of days.

It had started the day after Goku, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Vegeta, etc. along with Yoko, Yusuke, Hiei,

When he was finished gathering the herbs he required, he was rather surprised to find a handsome, but strange, demon looking at him intently only a few feet away. The strange thing was, was that, unlike so many other times this had happened, he hadn't sensed him approach, something that freaked him out slightly. He took a deep breath, allowing this strangers scent to flow into him and he partially regretted it. The man in front of him was a full-blooded demon, his scent confirmed that much, but somewhere deep within him lurked a disgusting human soul.

Naraku knew the instant that Kurai smelled Onigumo's soul because his cute little nose scrunched up in distaste. "Greetings, Master Kurai. I am Naraku and I have come to ask you for a trading of favors. In other words, if you do something for me, I will do something for you if it is within my power."

Kurai certainly was intrigued at that idea. However, his time here made him measure the man in front of him. He certainly did not seem to be a pleasant demon, he seemed to be the type that manipulated those around him if it benefited him in some way, shape, or form like the old man from back home, however unlike that old man there seemed to be something alluring and oddly exciting, so he decided to hear him out. "What is it that you wish of me, Naraku?"

End of Chapter.


	5. An Explanation and Viewpoints

Here is the next chapter of Wrath of the Kitsune. This is mostly just a way for us all to get back to Great Britain and see just what is going on, nothing too major. Next chapter the action gets going as more people will be introduced.

This chapter will contain some serious third-person Dumbledore bashing.

I thank those people who review, as without your continued support this story would not be possible. I must make a request. If you find that you cannot read this story, then please don't. Do not send me a review telling me how horrible the story is, because I did not write this story for people like that. I wrote it for people who wanted to read this story and who review and PM me to tell me how much they like it.

Also, as a reminder. I must state that this story is NOT supposed to be a rewrite of Kiera27's The Midnight Bloodline (insert Underline under the NOT and under the title). However, this story has been inspired by Kiera27 and I do owe quite a bit to him as his stories inspired me to begin my writing, not necessarily for this story, as I just stated, but many of my other pieces. Again, this story is NOT a rewrite, but a creative interpretation.

Here we go…

Last Time

"What is it that you wish of me, Naraku?"

Chapter 5

Naraku smirked as he replied, "I wish to be rid of a human soul that plagues me. It should not be a problem for one such as you."

That got Kurai's attention, for it was unheard of for a human soul to be bound to that of a demon's. "How in the 9 worlds did you manage to get a human soul attached to that of your own? And indeed, why offer me a favor to rid you of it; surely the soul cannot be that much of a bother to you?"

Naraku sighed slightly; darn this little fox was smarter than he had anticipated. "The soul is that of the human bandit Onigumo who, just before he died, offered his body to the demons in the surrounding area in exchange for becoming a demon himself, me. He had, by that time, become unhealthily fixated on the human priestess Kikyo." As he continued telling Kurai about the part of his past that he was not happy about at all, Naraku took to leaning against a tree, "At first, my body was merely a vessel for Onigumo's soul as he proceeded to turn Kikyo and her half-demon lover Inuyasha against each other, making them believe that the other had turned on them, which ended when Inuyasha was pinned to the Sacred Tree for 50 years and Kikyo was killed due to wounds he inflicted on her."

He took a minute to breathe, trying to recall something that seemed to be nothing but a faint memory. "For many years he was the controlling personality. He enjoyed messing with humans, even going so far as to gift a human monk with the power of the wind tunnel in his right hand which is passed down from father to son, growing in power each and every year until finally it consumes them, sucking them into the void of their cursed hand."

Kurai's mind traveled instantly to that monk, Miroku, and wondered if he would fall victim to that fate. As he leaned back, he heard that Naraku had not yet finished. "It was only recently that I was able to take over as the dominant personality through the use of the sacred jewel shards. I used those same shards, in addition to my nights of vulnerability, to reconstruct my body, utilizing only the strongest demons and excising weaker demons hoping that, in one of those times I would be able to purge Onigumo's soul from me, but even now, in a body different from that which was created all those years ago, his actions still influence me."

"Recently, Kikyo's soul was brought back to the land of the living by the dark sorceress Urasue who utilized the powers of Kikyo's reincarnation Kagome." Kurai's name narrowed at her mention, even her name pissed him off. "She travels now, consuming the souls of dead females, plotting a way to take Inuyasha back with her to hell even though she knows now that he did nothing to harm or betray her she still holds a grudge against him. I would personally love to rip her head off and send her back to hell personally, but unfortunately Onigumo's soul will not allow me to harm her, something that, I can assure you, aggravates me to no end." He finished with a scowl, even the thought of that woman pissed him off.

Elsewhere in Feudal Japan, Inuyasha was staring at the campfire, unable to get the thought of that Twilight Kitsune out of his head. On the other side of the fire, Kagome was complaining about some test over something called "al-ge-bra" that she just absolutely had to take back in her own time. He was just so tired of her constantly complaining about every little detail; she had gotten a little better after Kurai told her off, but no matter what she was still an immature wench, and a human to boot. He knew that his behavior was sometimes childish, but he always tried to make up for it, she thought that her behavior was perfectly acceptable. She even thought that wearing "jeans" instead of that skirt and a shirt was acceptable when in fact, if anything, it was actually worse. Sure, Sango wore pants too, but that was only in battle, she changed into a nice kimono whenever they neared a village. So now, instead of thinking that Kagome was a whore, they thought that she was a demon man with a woman's face, a real improvement.

"Inuyasha, are you listening to me?" Inuyasha started to see Kagome standing over him, oh this was wonderful. "I come help you in this backwards era and you don't even have the curtsey to listen to me when I talk to you? SIT BOY!"

"AHH."

Scotland, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 1995

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Grand Sorcerer, Supreme Mugwump, Chief Wizard of the British Wizengamot, and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat at his desk in his school sucking on a lemon drop while sorting through that morning's Daily Prophet. As had become quite common place since the end of the previous school year, the Ministry was denying that Voldemort had returned and were attempting to portray him as a senile old man who was not able to look after children properly, totally preposterous. Surprisingly, they were not doing the same thing to Potter, instead deciding to make him out to be a manipulated hero who was being deluded by him into saying that the Dark Lord was back. Now Potter was a rallying point for all those people who wanted him out of power. Many of those same people had sent him Howlers telling him to release Harry from wherever it was that he was hiding him, an absolutely ridiculous request, partly because he couldn't, partly because he wouldn't. This was the first time that he had been glad that the Dursley's had decided to take Harry to Japan; after all it would be the last place that anyone from Britain would look for him.

In Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Sirius Black, escaped convict, was going stir crazy. Dumbledore would not let him out of this damned house; he was tired of being a prisoner. Above all else, he wanted to be free, but barring that he at least wanted his godson. Harry was his world, the only reason why he was still here. Remus used to be a really close friend, he still was, but he didn't seem to have any time for him anymore. He had his own life and was spent most of his time out on Order business. All Sirius wanted was to hold his 'Prongslet' and never, ever let him go… one more thing: He wasn't even allowed to write Harry a letter!

At the Burrow, Hermione and Ron weren't even thinking of their 'friend'. Instead, they were spending their time making out on Ron's bed. Even though they had been going out since the second day of summer vacation, they were taking every chance that they could to grope at one another. Neither was worried about Harry, he was probably fine they guessed, and anyways they had more important things to do than worry about him.

Remus was sitting in the back of a cave nursing his newest wound. He could not believe that Dumbledore actually thought that any of the werewolf packs would willingly join his side. After all, Dumbledore was well-known for supporting the Muggleborns and they were the ones who created the anti-werewolf laws. Even Remus was not that fond of them because they prevented him from doing just about anything. The laws were the Muggleborns way of 'controlling' their fears: that the werewolves were vicious and cruel, just like in their storybooks, and while some werewolves were, like Fenrir Greyback, most just wanted to live peace. He sighed as he downed yet another healing potion and hoped that the next pack he visited would be in a better mood.

The one thing that really surprised him was that, while the werewolves absolutely hated Dumbledore, they absolutely loved Harry. In fact, this was the only thing that saved him here. When they explained after their 'disagreement' (read beat down), he was floored to discover that harry had had some experience with the magical world before he had come to Hogwarts, as he had run into a werewolf when he was younger and tended to his injuries both in as a human and as a werewolf. When questioned about his motives, Harry replied with one sentence: "When someone is injured, they deserve to be taken care of." The story had spread amongst the tribes with one thing being common thought: that it was a rare wizard, like Harry Potter, who thought of a magical creature as a person, as sad as that fact is.

No one, not even the great and powerful Dumbledore, knew that Harry Potter was no longer with the Dursley's and by the time they found out it would be far too late. Maybe, just maybe they should have paid more attention to their savior. The Dursley's were, expectedly, happy to be rid of the little freak that was the burden of their lives. Only Vernon missed Harry and that was because he was the perfect punching bag.

End of Chapter.


	6. Poll

Poll up on profile. Important for the future of America. Please answer


	7. Author's Note!

Alright guys this is it. I'm sorry for those of you who have been expecting a story update, but this is not it.

Now, before you get whiny and complaining about how I am dumping this story, I want to say that I AM NOT DOING SO!

This is a warning that I am going to begin rewriting it. The Grammar sucks, the spelling is somewhat horrible, and I want to to do it over again.


	8. An Updated Warning!

To All Authors:

This is a General All Hands On Deck call for all authors to be aware of the author known as 'Heart of Aiur II' formerly known as 'Delete the Clutter' and 'Honey the Bee'. He/she has been the manipulator of the 'puppet' known as 'Heart of Aiur' in this so-called war against 'Reading the Books' fics.

He has used 'Heart of Aiur' to begin the war against these fics by 'Auir' posting a DON'T PLAGURIZE notice on his authors page and since 'Aiur' has left the site due to pressure from us (The Authors). Heart of Aiur II has revealed themselves and began to do battle against these fics and has had numerous successes.

This author finds these fics, puts them on his/her favorites list then rallies others to red list them to the Admin. As of 2:00pm Pacific Standard Time, Thursday, May 31, 2012, this author has gotten a total of One hundred sixty one stories deleted.

So, warn who you can. If your story gets deleted go to a different site. (Talk to 'Point Given' for information on a forum for those of you who are worried.)

As a preemptive measure all authors are sugested to ban 'Honey the Bee' from reading/Reviewing any fics on your authors page. You can do this by going to your page and going to the account tab and clicking the Block tab, which brings up a screen for authors block. You can block by e-mail, Pen name, or Author ID.

If you find your fic pulled you can negotiate with the Admin for reinstatement or you can repost the fic.

JUST BE CAREFULL!

Yours in Trust

AJTREY


	9. Additional Warnings

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Ireadtomuch

Marauder Heir

AJTREY

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


	10. Update!

So sorry to all those who might have been expecting yet another chapter. However, hopefully with this news you might think about forgiving me.

This chapter is an update on my progress- I am coming close to the end of the first chapter rewrite (and for those of you who asked, I must reverse my previous answer, I will be posting it up again and slowly taking down my original work) though it won't be up for another couple of days (or at a minimum of next week). I am going on a college trip up north of my home where I will be sequestered to the college campus with no access to the internet, so I will not be able to receive/answer your possible reviews (so, if you want to ask me something, place do it before tuesday.)

One more thing: I have gotten two negative reviews since posting this yesterday, and I want to say the following things: to my loyal fan base (wherever and whoever you are, you know who you are), thank you for sticking with me. To those of who you bashed me, just know that I don't give a flying fuck what you say, how many times you say it (which will be only once as I WILL block you), I will continue this story.


	11. Author's Note- SOPA Returns

**MY DEAR DARLINGS THIS IS A WARNING!**

**I found this out from an author of a story!**

**In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.**

**I got a message from a fellow writer gamelover41592 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.**

**I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.**

**-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**

**Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**

shadowwriter329

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

AJTREY


End file.
